History of your world, My pet
by Stupidbutts
Summary: We do not ask questions in Operation chaos" Nellie has a problem, and it starts from the beginning. Please R&R COMPLETE
1. I try to forget

**Disclaimers: I don't own Sweeney Todd**

**A/N: A little story that I wanted to write I hope you enjoy it **

"I try to forget" Sweeney Replied

Nellie walked over and pushed her lips on the barber's cheek,

"You know there is nothing you can do to make you stop me from loving you" Nellie whispered

Wait, let me start over….

Hi I'm Nellie Lovett, 42 years old. I know what you thinking (go I just go make out with the hottest demon barber you have ever seen) Sweenett much! Well it's not that easy, especially when he wants to kill every one, even me at this point. I'm too in love to rhe point; I would kill to get to him (Maybe not Toby but other people, like Mrs. Mooney).

I remember once I saw Benjamin Barker, playing by him self, alone. I was 17 years old, I so happen to be alone my self. I mean what you expect a small little girl like me with an abusive mother and a hatful Judge dad! Luckly I had a friend

"Hi Nellie! You know Benjamin Barker"

This is how I knew,

"Lucy, can you not shout so loud!"

"Sorry Nell,"

I have been friends with Lucy Fitch for a while, every since I moved to Fleet Street we had be good friend. I guess you can say we did all the girly stuff, play in meadows, braided each others hair (you know, when mind wasn't matted) and told secrets. But the one thing I would never tell her is that I was in love with, guess who. Benjamin Barker,

"I can't talk right know, my mother wants me home early today. I don't why" I said and grabbed my book bag.

"You mean the Witch" Lucy laughed

"Yea, I pretty sure she wants to bite my head off again for not reason. I'll see you at school tomorrow"

I began to out of the school yard and towards Fleet Street, picking the flowers off of the trees. I walked up towards my house, and pushed the door open and there was a man who was eight years older then me and fat!

This is how I meet,

"Honey this is your future Husband, Albert Lovett" My mother smiled

I gave the biggest plastic smile,

**I hope you like it if you read this then REVIEW!! Please they make me feel good.**


	2. Wedding Plans

I began to scream in my head, that blue hair bitch made me marry this sob! It could be worse I would have to be married in a court house by my wannabe Judge cousin, Alexander Turpin.

"And the good news is that to save money your going to be marry by your cousin, Alexander" My mother chirped cheerfully

I'm going to kill you women!

"Where am I going to be married, exactly" I said with my plastic smile firmly attached to my pale face.

"In his court house of course"

My romantic idea of marriage was to me married by the sea side, smelling the salty air and feeling the nice sun on my skin. A view where the sun hits the water glowing everything on the beach, and to married to a decent looking man. But my evil mother would save money and kick me about of the house at the same time by marrying me to the bastard who just what to "look up my skirt".

"And the good news is that we are going to be married in a month" Albert laughed

-

"Mr. T, you have to face this sooner or later" Nellie said

Sweeney walked away from her and towards one of the windows,

"I can't" Sweeney barker

-

I walked to school the next day, I walked past the trees and out of Fleet Street. I walked alone; I couldn't walk with Lucy today. My head was filled with worries. I reached the school yard and tripped over one of the fences,

"Ouch" I shouted and pick up my fallen book.

"Are you ok" a voice said

It was Benjamin Barker, he helped me up,

"Thank you" I blushed "Where is Lucy"

"I was going to ask you that" Benjamin said "I need to ask her something"

Lucy ran towards me,

"Where were you, I was waiting for you by my house" Lucy barked at me "Oh hi Benjamin"

**Go cliff hangers Give reviews please.**


	3. The Voice In My Head

**Bold lines Nellie's thoughts**

_Italic lines _ _her voices_

--

"You have to try Mr. T" Nellie cried

"Leave me" Sweeney barked

"NO! I will not leave"

-

"No wedding bells!" Lucy shouted

"This is why I hate my mother" I roared as we walked inside the class room

I told her every thing, my fuck-in forced marriage with my fat ass husband. I would have guessed he bribed her in to practically selling me. No by the sea dream, no wedding dress, not any thing

_Hitting bottom isn't a weekend retreat, it's not a goddamn peck on the cheek, you have to stop trying to control everything and reject the basic assumptions of civilization,  
especially the importance of materiel possessions. _

**What the hell? **_**  
**_

_Don't what the hell me! Look at where you're going_

**Hu…**

I kept walking and ran into a poll. I fell on the floor,

"Ouch!" I snarled

"Are you ok Nell" Lucy said and giggled

Oh, I pulled Lucy away from Benjamin before he said anything. But I knew what he would say!

"Benjamin wants me to meet him after school to tell me something" Lucy chirped happily

_If you wake up at a different time, in a different place, could you wake up as a different person? _

**Shut up!**

"Oh… great" I mumbled

Then the creepiest thing happened, I realized there is a voice in my head.

_You're not going to love again_

**Shut up! You're not my bitch mother**

_You will never love so give up and help a friend_

**Why should I?**

_Help a friend _

**GET OUT OF MY HEAD**

It disappeared, the class room bell rang. I ran outside and tackled Lucy.

"What are you doing? Get off of me" Lucy barked

"You can't meet him out of school" I wailed "I want to talk to him first"

"Why!?"

"Because I said so"

"What is wrong?"

Lucy knew me better then anyone else,

"I know what he wants to tell you Lucy"_  
_

**I love cliffhangers. I didn't check spelling give reviews**


	4. Can It Control Me

**Bold lines Nellie's thoughts**

_Italic lines _ _her voices_

--

"He likes you Lucy" I said as she helped me off the floor

"Why did you tackle me then?" Lucy snapped

I had to lie,

"I was jealous because some one who looks decent likes you and didn't bribe your mother to marry you" I lied "Any way I have to be home early to day"

"Okay, I tell you how every thing went" Lucy said happily

I began to walk out of the school yard and towards Fleet Street,

_You are not special.  
You are not a beautiful or unique, snowflake.  
You're the same decaying organic matter as everything else.  
We are all part of the same compost heap._

**Thanks for the cheer up I thought sarcastically**

_Any time buddy_

I reached Fleet Street and began to walk my gaudy old house. Then there was a sharp pain near my spine,

_This is your life and it ending one minute at a time_

I simply ignored it and continued to walk home. The pain died down by the time I walked thou the bloody door,

**-**

"Face it! You killed her and she is never coming back!" Nellie barked loudly

Sweeney pulled out his razor and garbed his "friend" and held it against Nellie's neck,

"Killing me wouldn't solve anything" Nellie spat "FACE IT"

Mrs. Lovett was afraid he was actually was going to kill her

-

I slaved over the hot stove, boiling what ever vegetables we had. I smelled the awful, the concoction and poured it in to small china bowls that my father stole. I sprinkled the small amount of salt we had it to each bowl,

"Nellie hurry up" Her mother shouted

I brought towards the table and setting them down by each person. My mother, my father, Albert, and me.

_Poison the soup_

**No**

_Do it_

**No**

_Come on, if you do it you wouldn't have to marry this fat bloat_

**No, I can't. I wouldn't kill any one **

_But you will in the future _

**Shut up!**

-

He dropped the razor,

"Leave me" the barber muttered

"I gave you my answer Mr. T" Nellie muttered as well "I'm not leave until you can…"

**I really do love cliff hangers :)**

**Do you get what they are talking about? Give reviews (constructive criticism) welcome.**


	5. Melting

**He is my little mystery, in the present area (When Mrs. Lovett isn't in her head) what are they taking about. You will know by the end of the story. Probably**

"Let it go" Nellie finished

-

I lie awake that night, felling empty. All during dinner mother continually asked about the wedding, but what really shocked me was that I had to leave my old life as a student and become a house wife. I drifted in to sleep, not knowing what presser lies ahead.

The next day wasn't any better; Lucy was in a cheerful mood which met,

"WE ARE GOING TO DINNER" Lucy shouted jumping up and down

"That's great" I mumbled

"What happen yesterday" Lucy asked worried

"I'm leaving" I whispered under my breath

"What"

"I'm leaving school to become a house wife"

_You're not your job.  
You're not how much money you have in the bank.  
You're not the contents of your wallet.  
You're not your fucking panties  
you're the all-singing,  
all-dancing crap of the world.  
_

"You can't leave!" Lucy barked

After that horrific night the blooming flowers on the tree's never smelled sweeter. In a twisted way, I love my family. I can love the little things in life like Lucy and her problems,

_We're the middle children of history.  
No purpose or place.  
We have no Great War.  
No Great Depression.  
Our Great War's a spiritual war...  
our Great Depression is our lives.  
We've all been raised in story books to believe  
that one day we'd all be  
millionaires, princess, and live in a tower far, far away. But we won't. And we're slowly learning that fact.  
And we're very, very pissed off. _

**SHUT UP!**

_Fine! _

But the voice was right; it wasn't a fairy tale ending for me. I might as well help Lucy,

_Here is a hint: don't piss off the voice._

**Shut up! There are no more places for you in this chapter!**

I was a school, learning word and math numbers. Every thing felt like I was seeing a copy of a copy of a copy. The church bells rang which meant school was over. I walked out of the school yard, looking down on the cold cob stone floor. Not any of this felt real, but it was. Every copy, I ran into Benjamin

"Oh hi" I blushed

"Have you seen Lucy" He said sweetly

I was lost just looking into his eyes, those big brown eyes. My lord he was beautiful, I could have melted.

"No I haven seen her today" I lied

"Oh, I thought I saw her" Benjamin said "Well tell her I said hi"

I nodded, ravish me! I saw him leave the street I could feel my self melt, as in melt was to trip and fall on to the cold stone floor.

I was home again,

"Nellie, get your ass over here" My mother spat

I walked over to the fat blot and my bitch mother,

"Yes!" I snapped

"Where is the dinner I told you to make?"

"You didn't say anything"

"Well go make dinner then!"

I hated my family

**I didn't check the spelling, GIVE REVIEWS!!**


	6. Pointbreak

-

It was silent

Sweeney left the room,

"Mr. T!" Nellie cried

-

You're getting married in week" My mother and Albert chirped

Why can't they marry each other! I walked towards my room and throw my book bag on to the floor. Then there it was again, that sharp pain in my spine,

**Ugh! Give me a break please! **

_If I do you wouldn't learn anything…_

**What**

_Ask me this if __our fathers were our models for God.  
If our fathers bailed,  
what does that tell you about God?_

**I don't know**

The pain got stronger, twisting my spine; I began to cry out in pain (slightly)

_You have to consider the possibility  
that God does not like you.  
He never wanted you.  
In all probability, he hates you_

**What are you trying to prove! Let go!**

_No! I can't. Not until you learn something _

The pain tightened and squeezed around my spine. I yelped and stared to sweat; the throbbing pain twisted and dug in to me.

**GOD DAMNIT! ****Redemption please!**

_Fuck damnation, Fuck redemption!  
We are God's unwanted children? So be it! _

**PLEASE, PLEASE JUST LET GO! **

_First you have to give up,  
first you have to know... not fear...  
know... that someday you're going to die._

I stood there for a while, and then the pain tightened more,

**Fine, fine please just let go!**

The pain just vanished, as if nothing happened,

_It's only after you've lost everything  
that you're free to do anything.  
Without pain, without sacrifice,  
we would have nothing._

**That was random, Give reviews please! I didn't check spelling**__


	7. Presser

After that I couldn't sleep, feeling empty once again. I lay on my bed, I felt as if I was going to break. I guess I could feel the presser just building up, and all the things that people said about having last minute thoughts on agreeing to marring this fat bloat.

The next day after school, Benjamin and I had to wait for Lucy, again! For now we just made small talk at his house.

"So I heard your getting married" Benjamin said

"Oh god, please don't mention it please" I started "I hate my husband"

"Oh sorry I didn't know"

"It's ok"

I looked in his big chocolate brown eyes, again I felt like melting.

_YOU LOVE HIM!_

**No I don't, he likes my best friend Lucy and I'm still pissed at you Voice **

_Ok then, but don't let you heart win_

I could felt my heart beating faster, Benjamin placed his hand on mine (not on propose). I heard my heart beat against my cheat. I can't trust my self,

**You wouldn't!**

My hand tightly grabbed him hand. He pulled away,

"Sorry" I said

My heart pulsed a loud thump that stung me inside. Benjamin looked at me with his eyes again,

"Do you,"

I exploded,

"Cause I fear I might break and I fear I can't take it! Some night I'll lie awake,  
feeling empty I can feel the pressure it's getting closer now we're better off without her" I screamed and kissed Benjamin and ran out the door

He ran out running toward me. He garbed my shoulder,

"Why did you do that," Benjamin snapped

"Now that I'm losing hope and there's nothing else to show. For all of the days that were spent carrying away from hope, something's I'll never know, and I had to let them go I'm sitting all alone feeling empty" I shouted and tired to run off

_I told you to not let you heart win _the voice snarled

I stared to cry, tears just streaming off my face,

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you're the one who asked"

I broke free and ran out of the house and running away from every thing.

**I hate the voice as of this moment. Give reviews please!!**_  
_


	8. 3 Days Till

Nellie sat on her bed, trying to sleep. Tossing and turning and knowing the presser got to her.

_I told you not to let your heart win_

**You controlled me! How can I do anything?**

_I don't know you tell me. You can think right,_

I didn't answer back. I'm getting married in 3 days and I can fell the presser. Tomorrow is my last day of school and I wasn't thrilled. Alexander was coming to Fleet Street; I still hate him for many reasons:

He always annoys me

He always finds ways to sleep with my friends. Regardless of my feelings

I'm worried if Benjamin tells Lucy what happened, I would take it back but it all ready happened. I drifted into sleep,

The next day wasn't any better,

"Nellie!" Lucy shouted chasing me towards school

I pretty sure she knows,

"Get you little butt over here now!" Lucy barked loudly and gained towards my shadow.

I turned my head and saw Lucy wasn't as close as I thought she was. But stumbled on a stoned and ran right into a poll. I fell forwards and grabbed my nose in pain, I moaned. Lucy laughed at me and stared at me,

"Why were you not at my house? Benjamin said you left early"

He didn't say anything,

"Yea, sorry" I lied

I wasn't sorry, I was pissed at Lucy. I loved Benjamin Barker first!

_But he fell in love with her first_

**SHUT UP!**

Lucy helped me up from the floor. Lucy pulled me towards school and towards Benjamin; he wasn't too thrilled to see me. Lucy pulled on her sweet smile that charmed everyone. I stood uncomfortably,

"Hi Benny" Lucy chirped

"Benny" I choked

I wasn't thrill about them being together. I hated them together actually; he was mine before Albert came into the picture! I hated this, I loved him!

_So I was right, you did love him_

I held back a wave of tears, I felt the presser going to burst. My wedding day was getting closer.

**Please don't let me fall asleep feeling empty again. Because I fear might break, I fear I can't take it. And tonight night I will lie awake feeling empty!**

_Why are you telling me this?_

**I don't know**

I left them and ran towards class in tears,

**Gives reviews please**


	9. Wedding Day

Today was the day, my wedding day. By the sea dream was a no, Beautiful wedding dress was a no, and a wedding cake; cheap and got it half off at a crappy bakery. Flowers were picked from the trees that I loved so much on the way towards the church.

**This is it,**

_Yep, now go and ruin are lives_

**I hate you**

My corset was tightened to the point I gasped for air every 3 seconds and the once "nice" looking clothing I own was well… my apron. I bushed my hair down, it flopped on to my shoulders.

"You look great for 40 pounds worth wedding" Lucy said trying to cheer me up

"Gee thanks" I muttered

Yes, I did let Lucy be my maid of honor. I needed on too,

"Well this is it" I said and stood up.

I walk down the hall way towards the court table. The cheap organ piano squawked and sounded as if it was gasping for air. I smiled and walk towards my future husband, I felt like wrenching. I stopped and faced the fat bloat,

"We gather hear today "Alexander started

-

"Mr. T" Nellie shouted as she tried to find Sweeney "Mr. T"

Nellie pushed threw the market place, "Mr. T where are you!"

She pushed threw to the end of Fleet Street and nearing Hanbury Street. There she saw Sweeney on the bridge connecting the two streets together.

"Mr. T what are you doing here" Nellie said

She began to walk towards him. Sweeney paid no attention to the baker; just stared in to the water

-

"Do you take this man to your husband" Alexander said

"I do" I muttered

"And do you take this woman to be your lovably wedded wife"

"I do" Albert smiled

"You may kiss the bride"

Albert grabbed my neck and shoved his tongue in my mouth. He tasted like old rotting cheese and liquor; I broke away from the fat bloat. I pressed my plastic smile and walked to the court doors, they flung open.

**Give reviews please. I didn't check spelling so bare with me**


	10. Story Of My Life

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS XD **

Who said anything about a honeymoon! I panicked, didn't think I would have to touch that fatty. I live north of Fleet Street in a two story building, Fatty and I live on the bottom floor with a huge kitchen, I guess I can actually cook a meal in this kitchen. Albert was obviously rich but only spent it on what HE wants; it was beautiful kitchen with a large baking house in the lower cellar.

-

"Mr. T what are you doing" Nellie said

Sweeney was standing on the edge of the bridge,

"I'm going to jump off" Sweeney said "I lost my Lucy because I killed her. And you where right, it's not your fault. I lost the love of my life"

Nellie's heart sank,

"What!" Nellie Snapped "When I told you she died you didn't do anything but get your revenge on the perverted Judge but now when she is really dead you try to jump off a bridge!"

"Yes, because I didn't kill her the first time! And no I'm not going to just simply jump off the bridge, I'm commit suicide"

Nellie began to cry and she leaked out the truth that she had been holding back for over 15 years,

"I always loved you!" Nellie shouted "Lucy stole the other you away from me and now I have you back you want to die because of your Lucy's death. I loved you before she did; from the first time you looked into my eyes I have loved you!"

He was stunted,

"What!" the barber snapped

"I love you Sweeney Todd" Nellie cried

-

Emptiness over whelmed me, it ate me and clawed me inside. I loved the new house I live in but now I can't help to feel the things I would never know from school and the entire thing I have left. Lucy and Benjamin together and I with fatty are never going to have a real relationship, the story of my life.

_Stop mopping, again hitting rock bottom is not a retreat; it's not a pity seminar. Stop trying to control every thing and just let go!_

**Aren't you tired of doing this?**

_It's all going down.  
So, Fuck off with your pity  
and shrine green stripe patterns tiles,  
I say never be complete,  
I say stop being perfect,  
I say let... lets evolve,  
let the chips fall where they may_

How can anyone sleep with fatty snoring?

**Give reviews if you read this chapter, please, they make my feel good**


	11. The Horrible Turth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sweeney Todd or all the fight club quotes and all the other stuff.**

**A/N: I love all the reviews. **

It was morning! I didn't sleep a wink last night due to fatty's snoring and the fowl smell that came from his mouth. I quietly rolled out of the large bed and childishly crawled in to a kitchen,

-

They both were silent,

He was surprised, how could he not see it. They wink, the sweet smiles, the way that she care for him, Tears that streamed from her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me before" the barber mumbled quietly

"Because you loved your Lucy and now… she is gone forever" Nellie cried

She reminded him of why he was on a bridge on the first place. He turned around to jump,

"Don't you dare jump or I'm coming with you!"

He stopped.

"What do you what me to say? A couple of words you know I don't mean! Mrs. Lovett I don't love you, I still love my Lucy!"

Nellie bit her lip and tears kept pouring out of her eyes,

"I'm sorry, but I know you rather hear the truth from me" Sweeney finished

-

I saw the many different fruits and vegetables. There were real spices and marble counter tops with green and white tiles on the sides. I heard footsteps coming towards me, I ducked down towards the floor. Albert made the ground shake,

"I see you hiding" Albert smiled

I stood up but hit my head on the way up,

"Ouch!" I snapped "Hi"

I twitched; I hate the sight of this man.

"A meal would be nice" he smiled

What am I, your own personal chef? I rolled my eyes and grabbed a bag of flour and some meat from the cooling box. I also grabbed a couple of eyes, corn starch, and a small bowl of melted butter. I stared to form two pie crusts, and buttered around edges.

-

Nellie stood speechless, all she hoped for was a simple peck on the cheek. Sweeney walked away from her frozen body

_You get what you get when you let you're heart out_

That voice was way too familiar,

**I thought I got rid of you**

_Well you brought me back didn't you?_

**No! This isn't real! You're gone for good!**

It was silent. Maybe the voice was just a trick to her mind. Was it?

**Hint don't piss off the voice, GIVE REVIEWS ( and I you don't I will make you eat Albert pie)**


	12. It's Back!

A half an hour later two meat pies are made, fresh and hot from the oven. I carefully place them on white china plates and walked over towards Albert,

"Here you are love"

When did I ever say 'love', I sat across from him and began to bite the hot meat pie. Surprisingly it was good. Nothing like she had ever made before in her old kitchen, Albert bit into the object, (as the way he stared at it) and smiled.

"This is a lot better then that horrible soup" Albert laughed

Nellie frowned,

"Gee thanks"

_You hope to make friends with this fat bloat, he looks for marriage, not friend ship idiot! So stop trying to make it work and LEAVE HIM! Or do what I told you to do before and poison him!_

**No I can't like I said I would kill any one**

_Just stop trying to control ever thing and just let go!_

"I have to go" I burled with out thinking

And walked out of the house and towards the market place. Albert sat there and snatched Mrs. Lovett's pie once she left.

-

After Mr. T left Mrs. Lovett was scared,

**Are you really back,**

There was no answer; she began to walk towards the meat pie shop.

_Time is running out Nellie tick talk, tick talk, tick talk_

**NO, your back! **

_Yes, and I have missed you Nell,_

Nellie stopped in her foot steps, over welded with surprised

-

What is a wife suppose to do,

**I didn't check spelling, REVIEW PLEASE**


	13. I Wish I Had Him

Benjamin and Lucy had been together for a couple of months, I had been talking to Lucy lately.

"I just love Benjamin" Lucy said

"That's great, you know I wouldn't be surprised if he asks your hand in marriage" I lied

"Oh, Benjamin will be here soon" Lucy chirped

Great… I really hate lying to Lucy; she was my one and only friend. Plus, she shouldn't have to know about how my relationship with Albert is coming a long. Benjamin walked in to the room as he joined me and Lucy for dinner.

"Hi Nellie" Benjamin said

"Hi Benjamin" I blushed

I looked away from his eyes so I wouldn't get lost staring at them. I the middle of dinner Benjamin got down on his knee and,

"Lucy, will you marry me" he said

Her eyes leaked tears of happiness, my eyes widen. I could feel my heart sink to the pit of my stomach.

_You jink it! _

I couldn't answer back the voice back; I cupped my mouth and pasted my plastic smile. Lucy phased and the whole restaurant was silent and stared at them.

"Yes, yes of course" Lucy smiled

Benjamin placed the ring on Lucy's figure,

As I stared at the other relationships in the room, I saw the ones that have been going on for years. Ones that have been reunited and as I stared at Ben and Lucy, they were the ones that just began. I relished something… it should have been me

**Aww, pour Nellie. So sad, Give reviews please**


	14. Chapter 14

I split my bed away from Albert's so I would hear the loud snoring at night. But I still lay awake at night, feeling empty. But what was missing, I had almost everything but my true love,

_You have to consider the possibility  
that God does not like you.  
He never wanted you.  
In all probability, he hates you. Maybe that's why you never get any thing._

**Why are you even doing this?**_  
_

_Why did you even create me?_

**What,**

_Back to are topic_

**Wait! What is your name voice?**

_Tyler_

**Oh, **

I drifted into sleep, not dreaming anything. I hadn't dreamed ever since Tyler came along. The next day was strange, first Albert stared to choke on the soup and I ended up in the Fleet Street hospital. I sat at the waiting room, not worried at all, strangely. There were old newspapers and old medical journals for children. I pick one up and to began to flip threw them,

_What is that?_

**There is a whole series of these books, like 'I'm Jack's right arm or I'm Jill's Left ear. **

A doctor walked out of the OR,

"He is fine,"

Damn! I wanted Albert to go away, by dying or just leaving all together.

"He will be out in a couple of days miss, just fill out some paper work" The doctor said and throws a stack of papers on the desk in front of me.

Great more things to worry about, Lucy and I are going to plan out the wedding (regardless of my feelings are). I hated this,

How did (fill in the blank) may have gotten ill

He just choked, that's it, I skipped number one

Does (Fill in the blank) have any history of heath conduction

This was pointless; I didn't even know him that well to know that! I walked out of the hospital and towards Lucy's house; it was close but my old house.

-

Nellie walked into the meat pie shop, she tried not to think.

The musty air felt the same, like the same day of the death of…

-

Lucy came walking out of the door,

"Hiya Nell! Came inside" Lucy chirped happily

I walked into her home, how lovely it was, yellow wallpaper and roses ever were. How lovely it was.

**Ugg! I didn't check spelling. And this wasn't my best chapter, oh well. Give reviews**


	15. I Am Jill's Smirking Revenge

**The next couple of chapters are a bunch of time skips, **

3 months later,

They still haven gotten married yet but Lucy was bouncing up the walls and freaking out about the wedding,

"Good lord! I hate this wedding dress!" Lucy shouted and rapidly grabbing random Wedding dresses off of hangers

"At least you have a wedding dress" I mumble, annoyed

"Sorry Nell! I'm just freaking out" Lucy said sweetly, "Hey, what happened to your arm"

Albert! That asshole! He had been hitting the gin hard and knocks me out ever night after beating me senselessly. I hate that fat ass; I hate every thing about him!

_  
Then poison him! You're stupid for not doing that_

**Hmm, maybe I will**

"Nothing Lucy, I just fell down the stairs"

"Oh then be careful"

After we picked out a dress for Lucy then I walked back home, I dreaded Albert, I hated his guts! I stepped into the large home and tip toed threw the kitchen, I began to make the meat pies.

-

"Tyler" Nellie muttered

_The one and only_

**Why are you back**

_Why, is that all you can say! Remember are plans,_

**It's gone; they are no more, unless you were here before! No wait! Did y-**

_Yes they are still in plan, Nell and it will happen! _

Nellie fell over; the stinging horrible pain came back again. Her spine felt as if it was ripped out and salt was being poured on the wound. Nellie let out a wild scream,

-

Albert was back and I poured the poison in his pie. I walked over towards the kitchen table and placed the meat pie in front of him, I watched him eat it. I hopped he died in the first bite. I walked over towards the tea kettle and watch him finished the pie,

"That was the worst pie I had ever eaten" Albert snapped

"Sorry if my hard labored wasn't to your liking but I'm not making you anything else" I spat

"What did you say" Albert stood up

"I heard me well!"

Albert stomped over towards me, and stepped back and felt the steam off of the tea kettle and Albert's stinging rage. I felt the kettles handle and grabbed on to the thick wooden handle and smashed it against Albert's fat face. He stumbled backwards,

"Get away from me!" I screamed

He looked up; he stared at me angry and hot with boiling rage. He crunched his teeth, and then I snapped. But I didn't touch him, nor say anything to him, instead I.

"What are you doing" I shouted loudly then punched my own face and fell over.

Albert's eyes widen,

I am Jill's smirking revenge..,

Again I punched my self, hard and fell against the coffee table. It snapped in half, and I laid there. Albert began to walk towards me, with a surprised look painted on his face.

"That really hurt" I muttered "Why would you do that" I stood up and grabbed my own neck as if to choke my self, "Oh my god! What are you doing" I cried and gasped for air as I choked, "NO, PLEASE STOP!" I shouted on the top of my lungs.

I punched my self again and again, blood covered my hand and nose, and I felt my lip staring to bleed,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! OH GOD PLEASE DON'T" I screamed and threw my self against the bookcase.

For some reason I thought my first fight would have been with Tyler. I would think by now, all of Fleet Street would have hear my calls for help,

I sat at the broken bookcase and punched my self again and again till I fell over. I began to crawl towards Albert and grabbed his hand.

"Please, please leave me and marry some one else." I spat quietly

And right then, at are most excellent moment together; Beatle, Alexander and a whole team of polices came running into the house.

"Oh god" I said "Some one came! Thank you god" I began to fake cry "Please don't hit me again

They took him away for 'wife abuse'. I never saw him again.

Ever thing that he had own was mine. The house, kitchens, money, everything and with that. I was able to open a meat pie shop,

**That was one of my favorite part from Fight Club. Hope you enjoyed it, and please give reviews**


	16. Tyler's never Ending Rage

The opening of my Meat Pie Emporium was huge; the place was flooded with people who enjoyed this baked teat. It couldn't be happier after Albert was gone from my life, Lucy and Benjamin was on my mind thou. There wedding was 3 weeks away and Lucy was gone crazy about everything.

"NELLIE!!" she screamed while busting the door open,

"What is it, I'm kind of busy" I said while serving pies to random customers

"The cater in my wedding had been booked and I had hoped you would fill in"

"Have you even eaten my pies yet?"

"Umm, no BUT I know they would be good"

I gestured Lucy towards the back of the shop, (or the kitchen). I slowly grabbed a meat pie off the tray and handed it to Lucy,

"Go on and try it" I urged

She took a bit and smiled,

"This is really good Nell" Lucy smiled "So can you be the cater, or not"

"Sure Lucy, anything for you" I said

I was still mad that Lucy stole Benjamin from me, but it's Lucy, she would do anything for me. She left the room; I walked back to served the customers.

-

Nellie rolled around the Meat Pie shop, screaming on the top of her lungs. Sweeney heard her cries, he rushes down the steps. Nellie began to cough up blood,

_You know, you can swallow a pint of your own blood before getting sick_

**WHY CAN'T YOU JUST STOP THIS**

The pain gotten stronger, Nellie screamed louder. She couldn't take the pain and fainted,

Wake me up  
Wake me up inside  
I can't wake up

Sweeney darted into the empty shop and saw Nellie's lifeless body. He walked towards her and saw a small puddle of blood next to her,

"Mrs. Lovett" he muttered

There was no answer

-

I closed the meat pie shop, washing dishes and cleaning tables. I was happy,

**Give review!!**


	17. Her Wedding Day

It was here, the beautiful Lucy Fitch was going to become Lucy Barker. Stealing the love of my life's last name, but it didn't matter nothing would separate them. I was the cater/Made of honor. I served the pies to each table of her family and Benjamin's family then quickly rushed into Lucy's dressing room. She fixed into her lovely Wedding dress,

"Your beautiful" I chirped but I really didn't feel like complementing her

"Thanks Nell" Lucy said happily

That snow white wedding dress with little ruffles on the skirt. It had a lovely rosy ruffle in the middle of the skirt. The top part was also a rosy pattern. She looked beautiful,

"This is it" Lucy said

I smiled and walk towards my seat, then the organ piano began to play and Lucy walked into the door. Benjamin looked at her, his face lit up. I knew Lucy could charm any boy, with her long curly blond hair and her liquid ocean blue eyes. She seemed to make any boy melt at the first site of her in that wedding dress,

No one could really describe her because she was to perfect too. My heat sunk, _perfect_

-

Nellie slowly woke up; she saw two figures staring at her, Toby and Sweeney. She was lying on the couch by the fire place. Sweeney saw her eyes open, he rushed over towards her.

"Are you ok," The barber asked worried

"Oh don't worried the blood is really easy to clean" Toby snapped

This was out of charter for Toby. But he didn't like the barber anywhere near Mrs. Lovett (like ever other fan fiction) he was space-ish towards him.

"I'm ok Mr. T" Nellie muttered weakly

_Aww, how sweet, time to ruin it!_

The pain shot back, Nellie screamed and fell off the couch with a thud.

-

"I do" Lucy smiled

"And do you take this women to be your lofty wedded wife" the priest said

My god the priest was getting fatter,

"I do" Benjamin said

"And if any one has a reason to eject this couple I now pre"

_Say some thing_

**NO!**

_If you love him then eject the wedding _

**No and end of story!**

They both smashed their lips together and pulled away in a 'classy way'.

I had offered my up stairs house for them; they took it as a 'wedding gift'. But what I didn't know is they were going to have there honeymoon there.

**Beware, another scene from fight club coming!! Give reviews please. OH, the wedding dress design was made by:**

deathtoll1912./art/Lovett-ish-wedding-dress-84528044


	18. Honeymoon

**WARNING: if I do describe this well, you will be sickened! Beware because the rating could go to M if described well.**

I began to clean up the shop, and then there was a loud bang upstairs. I looked up, their was a loud pleasurable scream coming from Lucy. The squeaking from the bed upstairs came in a patterned. The screams and calls echoed down stairs, it was faint from the bake house but I could hear each word she screamed.

It annoyed me slightly because, well… I'm a virgin. The slamming and crashing sounds upstairs were getting a lot louder, I could have moved to another room. Where I couldn't hear them, but I didn't. At least 5 minutes later, it sounded as if dogs were attacking each other.

I became the clam little center of the world, trying to block out Lucy orgasm calls. The next morning felt as if I didn't sleep. But would could after hearing the two lovebirds having (what I hoped) was sex. I began to pull out a carton of eggs and a frying pan,

-

Sweeney started to freak out, Nellie screamed loudly. She rolled all over the floor,

"Some one get a doctor" Toby called

"Please don't" I called out

_Time is running out, tick talk _

**Wait did you reset the clock!**

_Yep and your not going to do anything about it_

The horrible pain stung threw Nellie's body

-

Lucy came inside, completely unaware of what I heard last night, she sat down at a table. I placed a plate of eggs and toast in front of her. She bit in to the toast,

"So, I guess Benjamin was good in bed" I laughed

Lucy choked a little, "Did you hear us"

"Lucy, all of London heard you 'get it on' with Benjamin"

"Gee, sorry Nell, you can't blame me. It's was my honeymoon"

I walked side and grabbed the morning paper and walk towards the table,

FIRE AT TOWN HALL

The news article read,

"Hey look at this Lucy" I said and handed her the paper

"Just another whack job" Lucy laughed "All we need is another Jack the Ripper"

Benjamin walked into the room, I handed him a plate and he sat down next to Lucy, she blushed and said.

"She heard us"

Benjamin blushed "What! Sorry Nellie it was are honeymoon and I kn"

"Don't worry!" I snapped "It's just sex, we are Adults, and we can talk about it. Plus I don't think I want to touch you after hearing your guys last night." I joked

**Give reviews please!!**


	19. Jill's never Ending

**Thanks you for all the reviews!! XD**

It felt as if I was really there, pouring gun power near the Old Bailey. The bitter cold London air biting my skin and one tiny candle for warmth, I was breathing heavily as if I was running across town. I dropped the candle on the flammable power and ran, I ran till my thighs turned sore. Then a huge fire stormed out, burning the Old Bailey,

I woke up, what the hell I was dreaming about.

_Dream, _

I walked out of my bed room and towards the kitchen, I began to make breakfast. Hmm, let's see, eggs, flour, salt, sugar, blueberries…..

Lucy came down stairs skipping,

"Hiya Nell," She chirped happily

"Why are you so happy" I said

"Well, I'm married, I'm not a virgin and I couldn't be happier" Lucy skipped

"Gee, rub it in" I snapped

"Sorry Nell,"

"Wait! How are you guys going to make money, I mean you can't ask me"

'Umm, Benjamin is talking after his farther too become a barber"

Damn it! They were perfect together, like a story book family. Every thing perfect,

_No they are not prefect! Nothing is! What have I been telling you!_

I am Jill's never ending depression,

Benjamin walked in the room,

-

**Damn it Tyler! Stop it!**

The pain weakened but was still there, at this point everyone was freaking out.

"Oh my lord what do we do" Toby shouted

"I don't know" the barber snapped

Then the pain was gone, "I'm fine!" I snapped as I tried to pull my self up

-

I made pancakes. Sweet and bitter and the same time. I walked over to fetch the morning paper and found the headline,

OLD BAILEY IN ASHES

Maybe that wasn't a dream,

I handed Benjamin the paper. He stared at it,

"It looks like a reward for the guy who did the crime" Benjamin laughed

"Like I said, it's just another whack job" Lucy giggled

I handed them there cup of coffee and sat down,

**Nellie is in trouble. GIVE REVIEWS!! **


	20. Chapter 20

Fire! That word struck my mind**, **was that really a dream? Was I really awake at that time, or was it just a weird twist of fate. Benjamin and Lucy smiled at each other, chatting and talking as if they had just met. I stood up and walked towards the bake house to pull the pies out of the oven,

-

Nellie stood up and wiped the blood off my mouth, breathing heavily. Toby and the barber looked at her strangely,

"What was happening to you?" the barber asked

_Don't mention me_

**Why**

_You can't, promise _

**Fine**

_Promise_

**Yes**

_Promise_

**YES!**

_There you promised times _

"I don't know?" I lied

-

I walked back up with a tray of steaming hot tray of pies; I placed them on the counter. Lucy and Benjamin were gone, probity going on with there day. I rested my head on the counter, could have it been different,

**Next chapter is a Dream, and ever thing will be crazy, Give Reviews, and sorry for the short chapter.**


	21. Dreamming

**This is strange **

I was at school again. Why? I'm sitting in a room, made of big white walls and in and halls there are people looking halls there are people looking threw, Why!! I walked out of that room, and towards a wedding, Lucy's wedding. But she wasn't getting married to Benjamin, but getting married to…… Fatty.

"What the fuck!!" I spat loudly

Then who was I married too? I turned around and Benjamin was there,

"There you are, he said and pulled me towards to empty room. Where was Tyler at this time? Oh yea, he is screwing around with some other persons mind. Benjamin began to kiss me, please tell me I am not dreaming!

- I snapped out of it

I fell face forward surprised, but what surprised me… that I was actually surprised. Lucy was waving her hand in front of my eye's,

"Are you okay Nell," she laughed

"Where am I" I said pressing my hand to my forehead. "Ouch! Wait what time is it!"

'It's sunset"

"Did I open the shop today?"

Lucy nodded, "Expert no one came"

"Why! Was it because I was sleeping!"

"No, no You fell asleep because no one came. There is a new Meat pie shop across the street"

"WHAT!!"

Lucy nodded "It's Mrs. Mooney's Pie shop. Or Polly's pie shop"

"Polly! She always smells like cats" I spat

**This was a random chapter. Give reviews**


	22. She own's a pie shop

**WRITER'S BLOCK SUCKS! **

"Nellie I have something to tell you" Lucy said in a low voice.

I wasn't in any mood for anything disappointing, well at least for me.

"What is it" I said trying to sound like I care

"I'm pregnant"

I froze; again I glued my plastic smile.

"That's wonderful! Did you tell him yet?" I lied

"No, I going to tell him now" She chirped and dashed upstairs towards her lover. I on the other hand,

I began to smash my head against the table,

_Ouch! Stop doing that_

**Its hurts you **

_Yea, stop it!_

**I didn't think you had feeling **

I walked out of the small kitchen and for the door. I pushed it open and felt the cold London air chill my pale skin, I took a deep breath. I began to walk toward my rival pie shop. Once I got there the place was packed with the same customs I used to have,

This is how I knew Polly Mooney,

She was the world class douche bag, never mine the fact she is an Angel of show. And she was almost as pretty as Lucy,

"Nellie, I though you committed suicide, seeing you married a fat ass" she laughed while severing customers

Polly had long white hair that glowed, oddly. Her "daddy" pays for everything she owns and she was as bitchy as my mother. I coughed,

"Whore" a childish act, but worth it. I saw her face turn, red. I smiled and walked out of the dingy shop. While returning to my Meat Pie Emporium I saw something strange, Mrs. Mooney's trash. It was moving. I walked over towards it and saw a little black kitten crying for dear life. I saw the bake house was partly open,

I stepped inside. It smelled awful and littered with cat corpses, I felt like vomiting. I turn towards the trash and grabbed the kitten and walked back towards my pie shop. I opened my door and placed the kitten on the wooden floor.

"Poor thing" I muttered

Then Lucy and Benjamin ran down the steps of there house and pulled opened the shop doors.

"Aww, you got a kitten" Lucy chirped.

It seemed like they were kids,

"I found it in Polly's trash" I said nonchalantly

She backed away from it,

"It seems why Polly's pies taste so good is because it's made of cats"

Lucy and Benjamin looked as if they were going to wrench, (Wench as in vomit). Lucy changed the subject,

"WERE HAVING A BABY" she shouted cheerfully

Benjamin smiled at the idea. I tried to smile,

**Poor kitten, give reviews please**


	23. Johanna

6 months later,

Let me catch you up,

Lucy is the size of a planet and been having morning sickness for how many months now. I been having less business since Polly came along, and little Toby (the kitten) is living with us.

-

"I don't know why I have been, having these cramp attacks" Nellie said

"You're not having your time of the month, are you" Sweeney laughed

"NO!" Nellie barked "I'm not having my time of the month!

Nellie began to walk up towards the old collection of newspapers,

OLD BAILEY IN ASHES

FIRE AT TOWN HALL

BURING MAIN STREET

I looked up towards the ceiling,

"What is it with Tyler and fires?" I said under my breath

-

I sat in the waiting room, Lucy was giving birth. Again I began to flip through medical books and I have to say, if I had a tumor I'd name it Polly. I hated that name; it was like the scrape on the roof of your mouth that would probity heal if you stopped licking it.

A nurse came out of the door and smiled at me,

"You can come in"

I walked throw the hall of sick people and towards Lucy's room. I pushed open the door, she was barely awake and holding her baby,

"It's a girl" Lucy smiled

"What's her name" I said

"We don't know" Benjamin said

"How about Johanna" I suggested. They both smiled at each other,

"Johanna it is" Benjamin said and smiled

My god I could just melt.

_God! Have some dignity_

**I can't help it!!**

_Nice job on setting town hall on fire_

**I didn't do that. I can't even light an oil lamp **

_But you lit the candle_

I walked back to the meat pie shop. I opened the door and little Toby came running up to me and staring up at me with his little emerald eyes. He was so cute with his little whit paws and raven black fur. I walked over towards my room and buried my face my pillow,

I am Jill's simmering jealousy.


	24. Sleeping pills

**A/N: Keep in mind through out the flash back they are drunk soo…**

What a great night, I don't know what I did but it was great. I yawned and turned around, and there Benjamin laid there beside me. His eyes in shock, and so was mine. What did we do last night?

Okay, I remember I was drinking gin with Benjamin and talking but that's it… unless. No! I didn't, I can't even remember it. I had the worst headache,

"Did we…" I started

He nodded. How did it happen?

……?

We started the night with a drinking game and ended up with me,

"I've got a stomach full of Xanax. I took what was left of a bottle. It might have been too much." I said sheepishly

"You know that Xanax are sleeping pills. You can kill your self by falling asleep" Benjamin muttered

"Oh crap" I barely muttered "Does it hurt dying. This isn't a for really suicide thing it more like a cry for help"

"For what"

"I don't really know, more like everything in my life is in the crapper"

_Your own personal Jesus talking to you…_

"No kidding" He laughed

"Well I pretty much going to die unless…"

"Unless what"

"You're going to have to keep me up all night"

……..?

That's how it happened, but…

"Where am I" I said

"I don't know" Benjamin said

…..?

"What are two suppose to do in a hotel room when no one is watching" I said

…..?

"We are in a hotel room" I said to Benjamin which is already freaking out.

I happened to stay calm and hope that Tyler dose go off at me for sleeping with my best friend husband. _You're awful! _Stay clam Nell,

"If she finds out we are doomed" I said loudly

**Random chapter, some quotes were provided by,**

**Fight club (du..) **

**And Conversations with Other Women**

**Which strangely started Helena Bonham Carter, GIVE REVIEWS**


	25. Burnning the city

**Thanks for all the reviews!! I'M A REVIEW ADDICTED XD XP**

I began to pace around the shop impatiently. As long as Lucy does find out I'm okay,

_You're awful_

**Stop it! You're making m feel awful**

_That's the point!! So stop con-_

**Controlling every thing and just let go, I hear that one**

_I would assume that you would have gotten the message_

I stopped and continued to make pies_, _little Toby (the kitten) stared at me as if there was something wrong.

"Oh don't look at me like that" I snapped

He till stared at me,

"Stop it"

Toby walked away from me. I slammed my head against the counter. I really didn't care if Tyler hated it, I felt horrible. These past few weeks were awful, I have no customers. I walked over toward her bed and fell asleep.

-

Mrs. Lovett began to pace around shop,

I am Jill's inflamed sense of rejection.

-

I woke up from what is called sleep thou I didn't feel like it at all. I place my hand over my head to see if I was sick at all but notice burned skin. I ran over towards the door and pulled out the Daily Newspaper,

BURING MAIN STREET

I began to freak of a little, did I do this last night,

_No I did silly, I just moved your body, _

**WHAT! Why are you doing this!!**


	26. Rosebud

_Why am I not doing this? Answer me that first Nell,_

**What? **

I wander blindly listening to Tyler rant about burning buildings I ran in to Lucy, and… well… she…. Isn't so, well?

"Lucy what's wrong, what happened!" Nellie shouted and ran towards her best friend who was sobbing.

Tears leaked down her soft pal face as I could barley understand her sobbing voice. I ushered her towards a chair,

"Lucy, breathe. Please, before you hurt you're self." Lucy inhaled "Now tell me what happened"

"Well, me and Benjamin were taking a walk in London because it was so nice and sunny. And Johanna was there too. Ever thing was soo perfect, he called me rosebud and I smiled then out of no where grad clubbed him and dragged him away. They arrested him for the fires in town. And Alexander was there, I don't want to be another victim of his parties." Lucy sobbed

"I will hurt Alexander if he does that to you Lucy. Plus he does have a trail, right." I said

She shook her head violently, "There is no trail"

"He can't do that! That's unfair" I spat loudly

I walked out of the room and towards the door, "I'll be back Lucy, do you need anything"

"My darling Benny" She cried

I walk out the door and towards the NEW Old Bailey, and I slap Alexander really hard across the face,

"Oh hi Nellie, how single life." He said completely not surprised that I slapped him.

"Oh shut up Alex!" I barked "Why would you DO THAT to Lucy, my best friend you bloody idiot! Why?!"

"Oh you knew I liked her from the beginning Nell, you know how I roll." He said "Plus Benjamin had it coming"

He walked away from me,

"Touch her, I will kill you!" I snapped and walked back towards the meat pie shop.

_I found my knew targets for Operation chaos_

**Operation chaos?**

_We don't ask questions in Operation Chaos_

**But…**

_WE DO NOT TALK ABOUT IT_

I remained silent till I walked in side the meat pie emporium, I saw Lucy silently cry. "Lucy it will fine"

She didn't answer.

**Aww, poor thing, poor thing. GIVE REVIEWS :D**


	27. Operation chaos

"Do you need anything, else" I said

"Some gin" Lucy said emotionless

"I didn't know you drink"

"I do now"

I walked towards the counter and grabbed a bottle, and quickly snatch a glass and set it next to Lucy. Her eyes seem to have lost there glow and I seemed like Lucy was never was happy to begin with…. She looked like me. I saw her slowly sip the liquor and stared off to space.

I walked away and towards my room and fell towards the bed. I wondered how Lucy was going to deal with this. If she wasn't going to end up like one of the party victims. How horrible it was that Benjamin was taken away for what Tyler did,

_HEY it wasn't my fault that you cousin thought Lucy was hot_

**I never said it was your fault! Plus if she does become one of the party victims I will kick Alexander's ass**

_Great to know Nell._

I fell asleep,

-

Nellie paced around the room. Sweeney and Toby were in different rooms while Tyler and her flip out,

_We do not ask questions in __Operation chaos_

**I'm freaking serious! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO**

_We do not ask questions in __Operation chaos_

**I just can't win with you can I **

_We are the all singing all dancing crap of the world. I you are gods toxic waste dump Nell. _

_-_

I woke up smelling wired. I walked in to the kitchen and Lucy was dead asleep. Clutching the bottle, I shook her awake and she wasn't happy,

"Owe! My head hurts" Lucy wined

"That's a hang over Lucy, Now sleep up stairs"

She slow walked up the door, grabbing her head in pain.

**GIVE REVIEWS!! I didn't check spelling **


	28. Flowers

What is the point of opening a closed shop? Right, if there are no customers because cats happen to taste better then regular cow then I don't know what's right anymore.

_You never knew what right was,_

Toby came trotting towards me, again staring at me with his little lime green eyes. He purred and rubbed his little head on my ankle and felt his warm fur.

"Meow" Toby purr. That probity meant "Why so sad"

I began to walk towards the door and saw Alexander holding flowers up towards the window. Bloody Alexander,

"What in gods name are you doing" I snapped. I began to step outside, and began to push him "Get out of here!"

I saw Lucy stare from the window and holding baby Johanna, her face sickened with sadness and looked as if she was a sad old widow. I began to walk up towards her room; the new stairs Benjamin built was turning old and staring to rot. I open the door,

"Lucy, are you okay" I asked worried

She didn't answer. I guess I wasn't the only on who loved Benjamin dearly. I felt huge pity on Lucy,

"You don't look okay"

_A least she is trying to hit rock bottom _

I couldn't help to feel this was my fault. I mean, because Tyler I was involved with Operation Chaos and supposedly now all these building are being destroyed. Now Alexander has a reason for arresting Benjamin.

"How am I suppose to be okay, my husband has been falsely acquiesced for a crime he didn't commit" Lucy muttered

I frowned, "Do you need anything"

She shook her head. I began to walk down the steps of here house and towards my shop. I open the door and not anyone was there.

-

Nellie walked out of the shop and saw a small notebook. She ran over towards it and garbed it, scanning threw it. It had names and addresses involved with Operation Chaos. I pulled open the front door and ran out the door.

**Ekk, short chapter. The next chapter will be longer!!**


	29. Tomorrow

Nellie ran across London searching for the addresses in this little notebook. She darted across each street till she found:

754 Hansbary Street

She pulled open the door and ran towards the front desk. There stood a man dressed as if she was rich. "Hi can I help you maim" He said with no emotion

"What type of business is this" Nellie said quickly

"First what business do you have her Mrs. Tyler" The man said calmly "But if you must know this is the front desk to the London Bank"

"My name isn't Tyler, its Lovett"

"You told me you were going to say that"

Nellie darted out the door, and towards the next address:

125 White Chapel building 12b

She ran towards the Capital of White Chapel and darted towards the different rooms. She finally found it by an old library. Nellie stepped into the room,

"Hello" she called out

The room was huge and smelled weird,

"Can I help you" a man said

"I what business do you have here" she asked again

"Its all under control Mrs. Tyler" He said and showed her the door.

"No, but, I… No Tyler. Operation Chaos." Nellie tried to say but he pushed her out the door.

-

I was chopping dough and filling crusts then I see Beatle talking to Lucy. I dropped the small wad of dough in my hand and picked up the meat clever and stepped towards the small house. I push open Lucy's door and saw Beatle talking to Lucy,

"If he is that sorry then I'll go" Lucy muttered towards Beatle

"Then I'll see you Tomorrow night" Beatle said and walked past me. I quickly grabbed his color and pulled him outside.

"What are you doing here" I snapped and waved the clever in his face.

I remember when I first did that to him. 8 years ago I foiled there plans to get Rose Barbell. I got my rolling pin and smashed it against Beatle's face for lying to me.

"Judge Turpin's having a party at his house. Well more like a ball then a party but it's not what you think." He shivered

"If you're lying to me…" I let him go and stepped into Lucy's room

"Please don't go" I begged "If you go I can't forgive you"

"Oh Nell, its just a party" Lucy smiled "Plus he is sorry of what happened and just wants me to feel better at the party"

I sighed "I please be careful"

She nodded. I walked down the steps of the small house and into my pie shop.

**Give reviews. **


	30. Night Time Ball

Lucy came out side of the door to her room. I smiled, Lucy seems a lot happier. I could help to feel that Lucy was make the wrong choice with this.

"How do I look Nell" Lucy chirped

"You look beautiful" I said happily

Then there was a knock at the door Beatle was here. I opened it,

"Lucy Beatle is here" I said to Lucy

Lucy walked out the door and Beatle lead her to mansion. I walk down the steps of her small house and to my bakery. I began to chop rotting herbs and mix it with slow rotting meat.

-

She sat down and read the book that lay on the counter. With each word Nellie new more and more on Operation Chaos.

_See you found _

_-_

Lucy ran threw the door in tears gushing from her eyes. Oh god… he didn't. She was half naked and covered in her own tear.

"Lucy, please tell he didn't" I said

She nodded

**Give reviews (sorry for the short chapter)**


	31. Revenege

Her face was covered in tears,

"Lucy that horrible" I said while hugging her, "Poor Thing"

Lucy turned towards me,

"Kick Alexander's ass"

Lucy was always the sweet little girl that ever girl wanted to be like and every guy wanted. Sadly but true and surprising her swearing and drinking is… strange. Lucy stood up and walked up the steps of her house.

I walked over towards my room and fell asleep,

-

_I can't kill you stupid… only after Operation Chaos I would want too. _

**Wait! What are yo-**

Nellie fell on to the floor screaming again. The pain on her side was getting worse and worse overtime that something was horrible was building up.

**Damit Tyler! **

Toby came running over to Nellie who lay on the floor scream and rolling around. Her vision blurred up and fainted.

-

I quickly graded my coat and walked towards Alexander mansion. But I think he new I was coming, I was at his door banging my fist till I dented the wood.

"LET ME IN OR I WILL KILL YOU" I snapped. And like that we were 6 years old again, yelling that we were going to kill each other. A over worked maid open the door and said,

"Hi Nellie, Alex is hiding in the kitchen"

"Thanks Erica" I said and darted in to the kitchen and grabbed a stake of plates,

"Alexander! Where in bloody hell are you!"

He was hidden but not that well hidden. I saw the corner of his coat peaking out from the under the tables. I ran towards him and he dodged out of my way,

"GET BACK HERE YOU TWIT!"

"No!" Alexander screamed

He duck down under his chair and I began to throw plates at him,

"You back stabbing!"

CRASH!

"Party throwing"

CRASH!

"Horrible"

CRASH!

"Excuse For a"

CRASH!

"Human being on god's"

CRASH!

"Green earth you"

CRASH!

"Jerk"

"But Nellie it was the only way to finally sleep with her" Alex barked as he dodged the plates.

CRASH!

"Who do you think has been taking care of Lucy while you stole her husband?"

CRASH!

"Who do you thinks business is running out of money because some girl sleeps with you to get there shop up and running?"

CRASH!

"And yes I know that!"

"Well what did you want me to say to Polly when she rubbed up against me?"

"You were supposed to say no you bloody moron!" I snapped angrily "I finally start something and that bitch takes it away"

"Nellie, there are plenty of other jobs" Alexander said clammily

I slowly grabbed a pan behind my back while Alexander begins to rant about Jobs and …. All that loud noise.

"Like what!" I snapped

"Umm... like my sedentary the file clerk"

I screamed and lunged towards him; he turned the other way and began to run back in the kitchen,

"You…" I threw the pan at his head and he fell backwards to the kitchen floor. Then I hear the sound of a running fat man, Beatle.

**Give reviews **


	32. Gun Powder

"BEATLE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!" I screamed while kicking open each room on the upper floor. I swiftly grabbed a candle stick and creped towards Beatle,

-

Nellie's eye's rolled back a little. The awful pain was gone but she could open her eyes. Tyler began to rant at Nellie's mind,

_Of course they called you Mrs. Tyler that is because I can control your body. I can make you walk; I can make you say what ever needs to be say. You are my puppet and I will go threw with Operation Chaos._

Nellie woke up standing in my bed room. Toby was staring at her, worried.

-

I found Beatle in one of the small servant's room, I flailed my candle stick at him but he quickly moved away. I seemed like a rat,

"Nellie, claim down."

"YOU LIER!!" I screamed "YOU FREAKING LIED"

Beatle ran towards the backroom, I tackle him towards the floor and whacked him with the candle stick. He was knocked out,

"Bloody rat!" I spat and walked out of his house

I began to walk toward my meat pie shop but I felt some thing maybe wrong on Alexander's street. I walked into in of the back alleys and saw three caskets of white power and a small ticking sound.

_You know, if you mix salt, water, glass,_ _pottery__enamels__, nitric acid you get Sodium Nitrate. With that mixed with some other things you can get gun powder _

**What! Is this gun powder. **

_Is it gun power?_

**Give reviews**


	33. I am Jill’s blood fill worry

**Sorry for the writer's block!**

I woke up in my bed for it was the next morning, I smelled like gun powder and had a timer in my hand. I stared at it and ran towards the kitchen, Lucy was there slowly eating eggs and crying as tears fell into her plate,

_Time is running out Nell! Shame for poor Nell… tic tock tic tock tic _

**WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!**

_Tic tock tic tock _

I into my room and shut the door, Toby looked up at me and smelled the strange powder that lay on my skin. "Meow" he said, with probity meant "What's wrong". I ran crossed the room and fell backwards smashing my head on the floor.

_OW! I told you not to do that!_

**Why do I smell like gun powder? **

_We do not ask questions in Operation Chou!_

I smashed my head against the wooden floor, **TELL ME!**

_If you keep this up you will kill yourself. I'm unbreakable _

I ran into the dresser and flew backwards and landed on the floor with a thud!

_NO! WE DO NOT ASK QUESTIONS!_

I smashed my head against the corner of a table and fell into a concussion. _Never ever find out… ever…_

-

Ok back to where we left off!

I woke up with a timer in my hand….

I am Jill's blood fill worry


	34. I'm His Little Puppet

I'm back in my head again, I pressed my cold hand on the top of my pale forehead and saw Toby looking at me worried.

"Mrs. Lovett, are you okay. You went away for awhile and fainted" Toby said worried

I looked up and remembered that Tyler can control me like a puppet, He could read my every thought and such! I sat up,

"Where did I go?" I asked worried

"I don't know you just left"

I stood up, "Toby love" He looked up eagerly, "Can you please leave for a bit, Aunty Nellie has to do something"

He nodded and left the room,

**WHAT IN GODS NAME ARE YOU DOING THIS TIME!**

_We do not ask questions in Operation Chaos _

**Again, I am never going to win with you, am I**

_Learn to think for your self Nell! Stop letting people push you around and start GROWING A BACK BONE!_

Tyler pulled me on to the floor! _And don't try that smashing your head across the floor trick. IT DOESN'T WORK!_

I grabbed my head in pain, a stood up. I saw the timer lying on the white sheets of my bed. I grabbed it and slide out the door, but then

"Where are you going!" it was Sweeney!

"Well" He barked waiting for my answer

"I have no time for this!" I spat He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards his face. His eyes melted me again,

"What the hell has been going on with you?"

"I'll explain later!" I tried to run away, but his grip was unbreakable.

"Answer me!"

"I can't"

_Go on tell him! You have a voice controlling me! _

I sighed heavily, I sat down by the booth and Sweeney followed, "I know I have two sides,"

"Dr. Jekyll and Mrs. Jackass" He snapped

"What did I do?"

"You lied to me about my wife! You never told me where you Cousin Alexander Turpin was the one who stole my wife!! And you cover it all up but a sweet coat of lies!"

He was right, "Okay fine I deserve that"

-

I woke up in a hospital bed with Lucy hovering over me, 'Are you ok Nell" her blond hair covered her eyes.

"Ugg! Where am I" I said, dazed

"I found you pasted out on the floor"

That's it I have to get out of my head!

Nellie sat up and said to Lucy, "How long was I out!"

"For awhile"

-

"Why is always about Lucy! Lucy is gone, Lucy was my beloved wife! You know how annoying that gets!" I snapped with out thinking

_Controls you like a puppet! _

**You said that!**

_In your voice yes!_

I leaped out of my chair, "Sorry I have to go!"

And like that I was 17 again, running away from my problems.

**It may seem a little rushed but… **

**Give reviews **


	35. Tick Tock the burning clock

I ran towards Alex's house, and looked at the small ally way where she for the large clumps of gun power. She peered into the dingy ally way, nothing. It was empty, the timer kept ticking….

Tick tock tick tock tick tock, it kept beating, it sounded awful, I thought of the people who would have died in this explosion,

The fiery dead they with fall into, being burned alive with no warning, Tick tock tick tock. Each beat felt like one person that with feel there own death coming closer to them, but where is there gave. Where is this bomb located?

_I feel like you haven't really know that I didn't kill anybody in the last fires eh, but still anybody who thinks of death that much then I hope you enjoy finding this bomb. But to tell you ever one around you knows about it. Besides a couple of people that is, _

_Have fun, _

I hate it when he does this! I ran up and down the streets till I remembered something, I ran back towards the meat pie shop. I quietly fingered threw the old new papers and found all the paper from the fire,

OLD BAILEY IN ASHES

FIRE AT TOWN HALL

BURING MAIN STREET

He's going to destroy these building,

_Bravo, my friend. _

**Why there buildings**

_Because, I want to remind people that White Chapel isn't a heaven. And too give the towns people more then what are' kingdom' gives for us. Think about it. _

_If you burn the old bailey you destroy ever ones criminal record, ever one gets a new start. Ever your little barber that uses you like a dog! If you destroy the town hall every police officer will be no more. No one can get thieved because the officers are corrupt they will lose there power over the city, and lastly if you burn main street that is where all the rich people make there money. If we destroy there shops, they will live like us._

_No one gets killed thou. _

Tick tock tick tock tick tock, the timer ticked,

**But…**

_It's already done so shut up!_

I ran down towards main street and looked threw ever alley way, tick tock tick tock. I looked for any thing that Tyler could have left. Anything….

**Eek!! It's almost over, please give reviews **


	36. He came Back

**Sorry my fans I had to do a WHOLE a lot of research of this chapter so yea, didn't get enough time to write while doing research. All these things where here during there century. **

I finally saw a thin trail of powder leading to a gated Alley way. I slowly stepped into the entertains and saw the key hanging out of the lock, slowly I turned it slowly and the gate swung open. I creped into the alley way, there were two huge crates with white stains on them. The whole alley smelled musky and old, as if rain set in earlier. But this smell was all to familiar,

I placed my hand on the rough wood then pulled away, there was a white powder reduce left on my hand, "Gun powder I muttered, I walked farther into the alley way. Then there it was,

A detonator, lying in the corner. I walked up to it stilling poorly wrapped tin wire tied up to each crate. I am Jill's compete lack of suspire … Suddenly I was thrown towards the wall and fell to the floor,

_You are not going any where near there!_

I ignored him and walked towards the detonator, I looked at all the other tin wires all color coated sliver, red, and green, my hands trembled as I touched the sliver wire,

_Oh I wouldn't touch that if I were you_

**If you know I know**

I started at it trying to remember each dream; I looked at the green wire, I placed my hand around the wire, **pull it **

_I wouldn't do that,_

I heisted, **if you know I Know**

_You sure about that, I could have been thinking of the wrong wires all day_

I pulled the green wire…

-

Nellie was in the kitchen waiting for another costumer, 5 year ago Lucy when insane, 15 years ago the love of there lives got she to jail because of Tyler. She hasn't hear from Tyler since she had gotten out of the hospital,

Then the door swung open, a man with pale skin and jet black hair. With a streaked of white stress, **He came back to me, **

-

The detonator shut off, I gave a huge sigh of relief. Then I felt as if some one was squishing me by my waist, I screamed out in pain… But it was silent. I wrapped my arms around my waist and rolled around the floor, whimpering in pain. I pushed my self up to me feet and felt tear dripping down to the dirty dingy floor. My face was smacked against the wall.

**Fuck you Tyler! **

My eyes bugged out and I fainted on the floor,

**GIVE REVIEWS**


	37. note

**HELLO MY FANS! Sorry I haven't been updating but I god awful writers block. If I can get a fee ideas or request I would be more then glad to write them **

**THANKS **


	38. I am Jill's Lack Of sense

**A/N: HI HI!!! I'M BACK! **

_No Nellie, we just didn't get here, _

I woke up dazed, though I couldn't really make out where the hell I was. I knew is that Tyler made me tie my self up to a chair. If I knew him well, he would have faced me towards the window so I could see the Mayhem of explosions. I open my eyes. Yep, I was facing a window.

_And no Nell I'm we're not just going to destroy the parts of White Chapel I told you about. _

**What are you talking about! **

_We do not ask questions in Operation chaos_

I moaned painfully. My head felt like I had a hangover and the sides ached from Tyler's daily beatings. **Where am I **

_Guess_

I turned my head painfully and saw a picture of Lucy and a small box of Razors. I turned my head to the right and saw a barber chair. But where was Mr. T,

_He should be here soon, I think_

I am Jill's lack of sense

I moved my arms to the side of the chair and under my legs so they where in front of me. Though if I could only get this rag off my mouth it would be easier to get this rope off my wrists.

_What if, what if _

**Shut up**

I turned my head and stared into the darkness, I refused to look at this project or mayhem. Then I could have sworn my eyes where playing tricks on my but I could see a man dressed in black,

"You finally done it Nellie" It was Tyler

I am Jill's lack of sense

"You finally hit rock bottom" he finished

I shut my eyes and shook my head, I'm seeing things, and it's not real! It's just me! I opened my eyes and He was there, I could feel him around me. I'm seeing things!

"Nellie! You are seeing things" he reassured. He walked up to me and ripped off the rag off my mouth,

"You Bugger!" I spat at Tyler, "Why in blood hell do you need to go this far into telling me that I'm insane!"

He walked over and picked up a pistol,

"Mr. T had a pistol?"

"Yes he did"

I had my head down, "I can fix this, I can fix this, and you're not real! That gun isn't in your hand……" I looked down, "It's in my hand" I blinked and the pistol was in my hand. I looked at Tyler, I am just going insane.

Tyler looked up at me, "Hey good for you, it doesn't change a thing"

I sighed and set the gun on my lap. Untied the rope off my hands but my legs where still tied on. I turned my head and hear a tick,

Tyler smiled, "5 minutes"

Tick tock tick tock

I picked up the pistol and stared at it. I looked back up at Tyler. If Tyler is me, I am Tyler.

I am Jill's Lack Of sense

I pushed the Barrel of the gun on the bottom of my chin, Tyler looked at me,

"Now why do you want to point a gun to your head?"

"Not my head" I phased, "Are head"

"Interesting"

I moved the gun to the side of my head,

Tyler frowned, "Where are you going with this?"

I click the side,

"Hey, It's you and me" Tyler said matter-o-factly

3 minutes

"No Tyler, It's me. It's Just me" I remove the gun from my head, "I want you to really listen to me, "My eyes are open, I have no control" I shoved the gun in my mouth and pressed the Barrel to the side of my cheek

Pull it

Pull the trigger

Pull it

Pull it

I am Jill's Lack of Sense

**Ehh, I think someone is OOC? Idk, GIVE REVIEWS PLEASE :D**


	39. The End

I pulled it, I didn't feel it. I didn't even hear it go threw my cheek. All I was aware of is that I screamed. Tyler stared at me. His eyes where watering up and a thin trail of smoke leaked threw his mouth. As if out blew out a candle,

"What….smells…funny" His image fell to the floor with a thud. And he disappeared, I hope.

I pressed my hand to my cheek to stop it from bleeding. I head a loud shout out side. I ran over to Mr. T's window and I saw his run up the steps to his shop. I gulp a bit down the mouthful of blood in the back of my throat.

"Mrs. Lovett! What in god's name are you doing up _" He phased and walked up to him, "Oh my god your face" he looked concern

I winced; I felt the sting, "I'm fine" My voice sounded low, if I tried to scream it would come out as a hum.

"What happen? Who did this to you?" he asked

"I did, at least I knew I did"

He phased, and then the timer went off as a loud beep. I looked at the window and all the building exploded. Main street,

The Old Bailey

And Town Hall.

It surprised me that Mrs. Mooney's pie shop when up in flames too. I wonder who did that? I looked over at Mr. T and grabbed his hand,

"You met me at a really strange time in my life"

The buildings where in flames and we watch the fire department rush over and put of out the flames. Smoke filled the streets as people came out and watched the flames being put out.

I am Jill

Would you like a meat pie

**THE END!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Yeah, that's the ending! It's short! It's done, **

**PLEASE GIVE REVIEW ;) **


	40. Epilogue: increasing and consuming love

**Epilogue: ****increasing and consuming love**

It's been a years past and Alexander lost his job. He quit because he didn't want to spend anymore money rebuilding the Old Bailey so he sighed it off to another man. As for Lucy, well, Mr. T and I gave her a funeral, personally I wanted to dispose of her in the bake house oven but a part of me was still her best friend … so

As for Sweeney and I, he agreed not to throw me in Fog's Asylum if I didn't tell anyone that he was Benjamin. The Judge was no more. Though I did see him once, he had come by here with my mother. That was something …… great, I guess.

Though I still loved Sweeney Todd with all my heart, I still wonder if he thinks that way of me. Since she's gone. I ask him sometimes if he still loved her. Now he's not answering back.

I know Tyler is gone, for good! I know it.

Or I just really hope so!

"Mr. T?" I called out. It was morning and he was eating breakfast. I didn't feel like giving him another meat pie. I was a misanthropist after Tyler screwed with my head, so I didn't feel like gutting anymore people. For now at least

"Yes?" he looked up.

I sighed heavily, "Do you love me"

"If I said yes would you stop asking me?"

She phased and looked up at him, "If you said yes and meant it, I would stop asking love" He walked up to her.

"Do I have to mean it?"

"Yep" I said, "Every word" I smiled

He grabbed my shoulders and kissed me and then pulled away, "I love you Mrs. Nellie Lovett"

I felt as if I was going to collapse, "I'm convinced" I said then blushed,

"So please don't ask me if I love you, because I do"

"I thought it was a joke? Was it not?"

He smirked; "You can be the judge of that" he let go of my shoulders and walked up to his shop. I sat down on one of the tables and sighed. I wondered if he meant it or he was trying to shut me up.

I looked up at my ceiling which was his floor. I sighed deeply and kept thinking, Did he mean it.

I am Jill's increasing and consuming love


End file.
